I Want It That Way
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Buffy wants it HER way.  Period.


TITLE: I Want It That Way  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy wants it HER way. Period.  
SPOILER: Nothing specific. You know there's Buffy and you know there's Angel so you're good  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-MA   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. Perhaps he needs to read our fic though, 'cause he's messed up as far as the lovers on the show go. The song belongs to the Backstreet Boys.   
DEDICATION: To Bern, 'cause she wants it her way =)   
  
  
  
//You are, my fire   
  
The one, desire   
  
Believe when I say   
  
I want it that way\\   
  
  
Buffy rolled around on the bed, trying to get Angel's attention. He was not making her happy. In fact, he was pissing her off. She understood that since Willow had made him human, he'd picked up all the usual male traits: leaving the toilet seat up, forgetting to call her and even once pretending he didn't have any cash on him when she could see a twenty sticking out of his pocket. Even so, it was no excuse to completely ignore her because Xena was on.   
  
"Angel!" she yelled.   
  
"Shhh," he hissed and scooted closer to the TV. He stretched out so that he was lying on his stomach with his feet resting on the pillow next to his Slayer. Buffy grinned evily at him and started to lick the arch of his foot.   
  
"Honey, could you not?" he asked, pulling his foot away and reaching back to scratch it.   
  
  
//But we  
  
Are two worlds apart  
  
Can't reach to your heart   
  
When you say   
  
That I want it that way\\   
  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, mustered all of her Slayer strength and hurled him off the bed. She was about to jump on top of him when he just rolled back onto his stomach, pulled the loose bed sheet over his bare ass and continued to watch.   
  
"Angel," she mused. "I was thinking...."   
  
"Okay baby."   
  
"That I should maybe cut my hair."   
  
Lucy Lawless' leather covered chest was now close up on screen. Buffy tried to avoid major hurlage and looked away.   
  
"What would you think if I got a buzz cut and dyed my scalp blue?"   
  
"That would be great," he muttered.   
  
Buffy went over to the TV and pulled the cord out of the wall. The TV went blank now that the cable was out.   
  
"Why did you do that?" he demanded.   
  
"I wanna play," she smiled.  
  
  
//Tell me why   
  
Ain't nothing but a heartache   
  
Tell me why   
  
Ain't nothing but a mistake   
  
Tell me why   
  
I never wanna hear you say   
  
I want it that way\\  
  
  
"Buffy," he said sweetly, cupping her chin in his hands. "I love you baby. I do. But....can't I just go downstairs and watch the rest of Xena first?"   
  
Buffy made a face. "You go downstairs and I'll make you sure never walk again."   
  
"And we're going to bed," he said and laid down as she instructed with her arms. She went into the closet and came out with his leather cuffs. "Buffy, I thought we made a deal about those."   
  
"We made a deal about Xena too," she muttered. She cuffed him to the headboard and grinned happily. "I'll be right back."   
  
  
//Am I, your fire?  
  
Your one, desire?   
  
Yes I know it's too late   
  
But I want it that way\\   
  
  
Buffy took her time in the bathroom, and when she came out in her rented and very uncomfortable Xena outfit, Angel was asleep!   
  
"Angel!" Buffy screamed. She kicked him a few times but when that didn't work she rolled her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs as she went back into the bathroom. She threw the costume back into its bag and put on one of her mother's old frumpy nightgowns. She pulled her hair straight back and smiled at her reflection.   
  
  
//Tell me why  
  
Ain't nothing but a heartache   
  
Tell me why   
  
Ain't nothing but a mistake   
  
Tell me why   
  
I never wanna hear you say   
  
I want it that way\\   
  
  
Buffy went into their bedroom and straddled her husband. She pressed her hot sex against him through their underwear and it didn't take him long to stir awake.   
  
"Mrrph. What? Oh. Hi. How come you're wearing that?"   
  
Buffy pressed harder against him and rubbed his chest with her hands. "We need to talk."   
  
Angel's eyes rolled back into his head as he pushed his hips up against her, trying to enter her. She hung just high enough above him so that he couldn't.   
  
"It's about the Xena thing."   
  
"Buffy...." he moaned as she leaned down and bit at one of his nipples.   
  
She released him and laid her head on his chest, smiling up at him. "I need to know that I'm the only woman in your life."   
  
"You know you are."   
  
"No I don't," she leaned down and purred in his neck. "But you can show me. I know you can."   
  
  
//Now I can see that we're falling apart   
  
From the way that it used to be, yeah   
  
No matter the distance  
  
I want you to know   
  
That deep down inside of me\\  
  
  
"Buffy," Angel growled. He was struggling to keep from hurling her onto the bed and fucking her senseless.   
  
"Shhhh," she whispered. "Just tell me what I want to hear."   
  
"What do you want to hear?"   
  
  
//You are, my fire   
  
The one, desire   
  
You are  
  
You are, you are, you are\\   
  
  
"You know," she muttered. She licked at his neck and planted kisses under his chin. He wriggled at the way it tickled which made her laugh. "Just say it and we can get to the real game.."   
  
  
//Tell me why   
  
Ain't nothing but a heartache   
  
Tell me why   
  
Ain't nothing but a mistake   
  
Tell me why   
  
I never wanna hear you say   
  
Don't wanna hear you say  
  
I want it that way   
  
Tell me why   
  
Ain't nothing but a heartache   
  
Ain't nothing but a mistake   
  
Tell me why   
  
I never wanna hear you say   
  
Don't wanna hear you say  
  
I want it that way\\   
  
  
"Just say it," Buffy said. "You know what I wanna hear."   
  
"You're my master," he muttered.   
  
She leaned up and started to get off him but he grabbed her arms and pulled her back down. "What?" she asked innocently. She wasn't exactly happy that he hadn't been held back by the leather cuffs but she shrugged it off.   
  
"You're my master." he said at a normal voice level.   
  
"Louder," she instructed.   
  
"You're my master!" he shouted. He regulated his breathing and pulled her to arms length. "Now, please?"   
  
Buffy ripped the nightgown off and pulled him on top of her. He slid inside and she moaned happily as he began moving in and out of her. "That's more like it," she muttered in between kisses.  
  
  
//I want it that way... \\ 


End file.
